The instant invention relates generally to wheeled containers and more specifically it relates to a helicopter removable container assembly.
It is a known fact that transferring freight between helicopters and trucks is a slow, tedious job, that must be done by individual handling. This method is time consuming and accordingly this situation is in need of an improvement.